Caught in a Bad Romance
by Aphrodite.Freak
Summary: Percy has a sister. Annabeth breaks up with percy. Elmo gets a perm. Find out what happens next in this bad romance!
1. Fireworks

_Waterfreak logged on_

_Owl2B logged on_

**Waterfreak:**Hey Annabeth, what's up?

**Owl2B:** Nothing, I'm bored

**Waterfreak:** r u going 2 the fireworks?

**Owl2B: **Yea, I'll meet you at the edge of the water, near that big pine tree.

**Waterfreak:** Okay, see you at 7.

**Owl2b:** Bye

_Waterfreak logged off_

_Owl2B logged off _

Just then I felt a hand on my back. I spun around, and looked at a girl who looked like my perfect twin.

"Hi," She said flashing a toothy smile. "My name is Bella, is this The Poseidon cabin?

"Yea, I'm Percy" I said, with a look of confusion on my face. This girl clearly belonged to the Aphrodite cabin. She had long, silky jet black hair and piercing green eyes. On a scale of 1 to 10, (1 being a pile of poop and 10 being Aphrodite) She was a solid 9.2.

"So I guess I'm your sister," She said giving me a bear hug.

"And, I guess I'm your brother" I said returning her hug. I couldn't believe I finally had a sister. This was going to be _big._

"So where should I put my stuff?" she asked looking around the room.

"Just toss it anywhere you like" She walked over to the bunk next to mine, and set her stuff down.

"Do you mind showing me around?" She asked, slipping on her shoes.

"Sure" I said heading for the door, this was going to be fun. I showed her the stables, the big house, the armory and the mess hall, until I started to realize that nobody was out. I checked my watch and It read, 6:36pm. _Shit! _We only got 20 minutes until the fireworks. No wonder nobody was outside, they were all getting ready for the fireworks!

"Come on, Bella, we got 20 minutes until the fireworks start!" I said, dragging her along. This was _not _the date to be late for.

I read my watch, to go.

"Come on, Bella! We've got to go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Coming!" She walked in the living room. Her hair was in bun, and wore a bright red dress, that was a little above her upper thigh. She wore Midnight black heels that were about, 5 in. She was _stunning!_

"Um . . . Percy if this isn't too much, would you mind taking me to the fireworks . . . you know, since I'm new?" She asked nervously.

"Sure thing" I said grabbing my coat. "Let's have some fun."


	2. Revenge

A crowd formed around us, as we went towards the lake. I could hear people saying: "Who she?" and "She looks like Percy's twin" or "Elmo got a perm!" I searched for Annabeth, but she wasn't near the pine tree like she said.

Then I felt someone tap me on the back. I spun around, and expected to see Annabeth, but saw Calypso instead. Wait back up. _Calypso?_

Calypso!!!

"Calypso! What are you doing here?" I asked. She was _gorgeous!_ On a scale from 1 to 10, she was a solid 10. (Just don't tell Aphrodite!) She was a _hot _brunette, with ecstatic blue eyes. She had such a bright smile; it was bright enough to light up the underworld.

"Thanks to you, the gods finally let me out of that island, and let me join camp." She said, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"That's awesome." I said smiling. The two girls wrapped their arms around me, as we made our way to the fireworks. I felt more famous than Lady Gaga.

We ate, drank (no alcohol) and had a great time. I kept feeling like I was forgetting something, but shook it off. Why ruin the moment?

Later that night, I got IM from Annabeth.

Annabeth

Oh My Gods

She is going to _kill _me.

_Owl2B logged on_

_Waterfreak logged on_

That might be the last time I ever log on.

**Waterfreak:** Hey Annabeth . . . What's up?

**Owl2B:** What's up? You stand me up and go hang out Calypso and your telling me "What's up?!?"

**Waterfreak:** Annabeth . . . I'm so sorry

**Owl2B:** Save it Percy, Were Through. If you think Calypso so great, maybe she should be your girlfriend.

_Owl2B logged off_

_Waterfreak logged off_

I can't believe Annabeth broke up with me. I mean, I screwed up, but that doesn't mean she should throw it away, over one fight. All those missions, all the drama, I mean we've gotten stabbed and seriously damaged for each other. Why throw it away _now? _

Later that week, I heard Annabeth and Trey (Son of Aphrodite) were going out. Once, when I was going over to the stables, to go see Blackjack, she saw me and purposely started to make out with Trey. _Right in front of my face._

Two can play at that game.


	3. A Knife in The Heart

We gazed out on the lake, and wrapped our arms around each other. Her head rested on my shoulder, while she told me about her past.

"So many people have come to my island. They promised that they would return, but they never did. So many hugs and kisses, but they never came back."She looked me straight in the eyes. "You Percy Jackson have come back for me. And you Percy Jackson," She gave me a loving kiss."Shall be my lover." I felt like I won a Trillion Dollars. I mean, _look _at this girl, you can't even _dream _about someone this beautiful.

The rest of the night, we told stories, kissed, and even took a swim in the lake. That was the best night of my life. Right until I saw spotted someone behind a tree.

"Annabeth, What are you doing here?" I asked, breaking the kiss from Calypso. I looked at Annabeth in surprise; she had _really _let herself go. Her beautiful blonde hair now was a dirty brownish color. Her flawless face, had scars, marks, and was dirty all over_. Had she been standing there the whole time? _

"It hasn't even been 2 days since I broke up with you!" She screamed, tears gathering in her eyes. "I thought what we had was _real _Percy! And now you go around dating some _Tramp!_" She was crying now, but obviously mad. She walked over and shoved Calypso in the lake, and then she kicked me in my . . . watermelon. "I hate you Percy!" She ran towards her cabin. I managed to get calypso out of the lake, but let me tell you, moving that . . ._ area_ was the most painful thing I ever experienced in my life. (I'd rather go back to the river Styx)

I limped to my cabin and lay on my bed, and thought about how I was going to make it up to Annabeth. I couldn't go to dinner with her, because Calypso would think I'm cheating. I couldn't go back out with her that would mean leaving Calypso. I guess I'll just apologize until she forgives me.

Easier said than done.

After 14 (Rejected) letters, 7 kicks in the watermelon, 4 pushes in the lake (pretty much useless) I got fed up with Annabeth. Why should I apologize to her? She was the one freaking broke up with me!!! I was done kissing up to her, from now on let her cry and whine, cause' I won't even give a damn.

I heard that Annabeth and Trey broke up. Trey had left her for some Aphrodite girl. I saw her one day in her cabin, just crying and crying. I felt bad, but I couldn't just go in there and talk to her. She would kick my ass. Then I felt someone behind me. I turned around, and there was Calypso holding a knife in her tiny, little hands.

"Hey, Calypso. Why are you holding a kn-"

She plunged the steel cold metal trough my heart.


End file.
